It is known in the art to save data in automated data storage libraries comprising a plurality of sequential information storage media, such as magnetic tapes, and one or more sequential information storage media drives. In order to verify a successfully write operation, it is known in the art to pair a read element with each write element, and to immediately read information encoded in the sequential information storage medium.
As the position of a sequential information storage medium varies with respect to a read/write head comprising a plurality of paired write and read elements, one or more read elements may not be able to detect the information encoded by an associated write element.